


Skating

by Gilove2dance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, First Dates, Ice Skating, More Fluff, and did I mention the fluff?, uber fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/pseuds/Gilove2dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Darcy on their first date to the Rockefeller Centre skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sticksades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksades/gifts).



> First time ever posting on AO3...used to post on LiveJournal (as Gilove2dance) and FanFiction.Net (as BobTheFrog) but found this site last year and love it SO much!!
> 
> Also first time writing in this universe and it's also been over two years so it's been scary and exciting and kind of nice to get back into it though I am a tad bit rusty...hence the worst title in the history of titles :P
> 
> Got this from the first prompt of Ice Skating and pulled a tiny bit of snowball war prompt...it's super fluffy...hope you like it!

Darcy pulled her hat down further over her ears as she walked down 5th Avenue. She drew in a slow breath of air as she tried to calm her nerves. She hadn’t been on a real date in years…not since before New Mexico surely. Yes, there was the whole kissing Ian thing back in London but that didn’t count as after the main event, they both realized that it really was just the adrenalin of almost dying. He was nice and all but the passion wasn’t there.

“Maybe I should have just gone on one silly date with some random agent,” muttered Darcy to herself. “Then this wouldn’t feel so scary.” She wanted this date to go well. She wanted it to be the first of many. But Darcy couldn’t help but feel that she had a lot to compete with what with the man she was meeting being freakin’ Captain America. No, she was meeting the captain’s other half, Steve Rogers. Even better and therefore even more pressure to get this right.

She turned into the rink’s entrance. She’d been dreaming of coming here since she was a little girl. Rockefeller Center skating rink. Could there be a more romantic date setting? Darcy suspected Jane told Steve to take her here. Or Steve was just that awesome. Probably the latter but she might be the tiniest bit biased towards anything that had to do with him. His face was just so pretty! And his personality was also lovesick sigh-worthy. Part of that was the whole 40s era thing but most of it was that Steve was so good.

Looking around at the swarms of people, Darcy bit back a grin as she spotted Steve’s head, a bit above the rest. She fought her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned looking down and his mouth split into a wide happy smile.

“Darcy! You look beautiful! Well I mean, you always looked beautiful but today especially and I am going to shut up now before I make a real fool of myself.” Steve chuckled lightly. “Come on, let’s get our skates!” He grabbed her hand and started towards the skates stand. Darcy couldn’t help but grin with relief. Steve was obviously a bit nervous as well and that made her feel wonderful. He obviously had a stake in this date too.

She let him pay for the skate rental to appease his chivalrous mentality. They took their skates over to a bench. “Did you ever come here to skate before?” Darcy asked as she pulled off her boot.

“Bucky and me, we came once. Money was always tight for us be we managed to save enough one year before Bucky left for the war.” Steve grinned and tugged on his laces. “Of course, he ditched me right away to go help some dames with their skating, leaving me to get very acquainted with the ice. Well, more like my face got acquainted with the ice.”

Darcy threw back her head and laughed. “Well, I promise not to abandon you for a bunch of girls, Steve.”

“And I can’t promise I won’t get to know the ice well again.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’ll protect you from the scary scary ice.” Darcy grabbed his arm and pulled him out onto the ice. He wobbled dramatically and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her in close. Darcy felt her cheeks warm and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “You know, if you fall now, I will come crashing down too.”

His eyes crinkled pleasantly as he smiled. “That’s my genius plan. Get you to literally fall head over heels for me.”

“I think that’s already happened,” mumbled Darcy into his chest but from the way his hand gripped her waist, his super-soldier hearing probably caught it. They continued to circle around the rink. 

“You know,” started Steve. “I’d been wanting to ask you out for a while now. Been sticking my foot in my mouth around you though. Always was bad around women. “

“You are fine around the Black Widow,” Darcy said. “And she could probably kill you with your brain.”

“Hey, I got that reference!”

“Yay! The man CAN be taught!”

“Ok, I was always bad around women I wanted more from.” Steve pulled them to a stop by the edge of the rink. “I really like you, Darce. I would like, I mean if you were willing, if you would like to maybe be my girl?” His eyes took on a pleading look and Darcy couldn’t help but melt. Not that she wouldn’t have no matter wheat his eyes were doing because that was just who Steve was.

“Steve, I’ve been your girl for a good while now.” She laughed as he almost jumped with joy before slipping and falling into the snow bank. Her laughed turned into a shriek as he pulled her down with him. She pushed a handful of snow into his face in retaliation.

“You should not have done that,” grinned Steve. He rolled over and rolled back with a huge clump of snow and dumped it on her head.

“Steve!” whined Darcy. “Now I’m going to be all wet.”

He chuckled lightly. “Guess we will have to go inside to warm up with some hot chocolate.” Darcy nodded in agreement but stayed cuddled up to Steve, savoring in the warmth radiating from his body. She looked up at him and smiled at the look of contentment on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Darcy’s heart started to race and she grabbed onto his neck and combed her fingers into his hair. His lips parted and he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, drawing out a soft moan deep within her. Steve Rogers was one hell of a kisser! He grabbed her closer for another deep kiss and then pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and grinned at her.

“Wow,” he whispered. “Good date.”

“Very,” she whispered back.


End file.
